Will
by Haruhito
Summary: Dans un collège pour garçons, des élèves sont persécuté, d'autre font la loi, et les professeurs ne font rien pour arranger les choses. Edward et Allen font partie des élèves persécuté. Et croyait moi, il n'ont pas la vie toute rose ...
1. Je n'existe pas POV Allen

Je remercie mon magnifique prof d'anglais pour m'avoir donné cette idée de fic uniquement grâce à un auxiliaire modal, « will » ; son sens premier est ''volonté'' et c'est à partir de ça que cette fic est née. Remercions tous mon prof ! XD D'ailleurs je n'ai rien compris aux trucs des modaux … M'enfin c'est une autre histoire ! x)

Auteur : Miky-chan

Titre : Will

Praring : T

Info : les perso ne sont pas de moi mais de Katsura Hoshino et de Hiromu Arakawa

Rating : Fullmetal Alchemist et D. Gray-Man

Bon alors pour l'histoire … c'est un peu zarb, -je crois-...

Résumé : Dans un collège pour garçons, des élèves sont persécuté, d'autre font la loi, et les professeurs ne font rien pour arranger les choses. Edward et Allen font partie des élèves persécuté. Chacun a un passé étranges, mystérieux, voir parfois, inexistant ou improbable.

Enjoy x)

Première raison : je n'existe pas (Allen)

_Chaque année, chaque mois, chaque jour, c'est la même chose. J'y ai droit. Aux coups, aux humiliations. Je m'y suis fait. Pourtant, cette année n'est pas comme les autres. Elle est beaucoup plus violente, beaucoup plus dure que les précédentes. Et lui, il est là, et il endure en même temps que moi. Je l'avais prévenu depuis longtemps, mais il s'est accroché à moi. Lui, c'est mon ami. Mon meilleur ami, comme mon frère. Edward qui s'appelle. Il a un fort tempérament. Blond aux cheveux longs relevés en queue de cheval haute, mais le plus souvent en tresse basse, avec des yeux d'or. Il ne passe pas inaperçu et au collège, il avait énormément de popularité. Mais tout à changé pour lui quand nous sommes entrés dans ce lycée pour mecs. Moi, je ne passe pas non plus inaperçu. Cheveux blanc, avec une main rouge sang ainsi qu'une cicatrice qui passe sur l'œil gauche : elle descend sur la joue et a une étoile à l'envers sur le front. À nous deux, c'est sûr que l'on se fait remarqué. Pour notre plus grand malheur, hélas. Nous nous sommes vraiment fait remarquer un jeudi. Edward et moi terminions à 15h. Mais en sortant du lycée, une personne le percuta et partit sans rien dire. Edward, avec son fort caractère, poursuivit la personne en question, la fit se retourner et lui demanda de lui dire ''pardon''. Évidement, cette personne était la plus populaire du lycée, accompagné du deuxième gars le plus populaire : Yuu Kanda et Roy Mustang. Le lendemain, tout le lycée était au courant de la petite mésaventure. Cette fois ci, Edward allait avoir droit au même châtiment auquel j'avais eu droit durant toute mon enfance et qui continuait encore maintenant._

Edward m'attendait encore au portail. Il était assez tard et je ne faisais rien pour me dépêcher. Quand je sortis, il me lança des éclairs. Comme à l'habitude …

Nous fîmes le chemin menant jusqu'au lycée ensemble. Quand nous avions atteint la grille, des élèves y étaient accoudés et nous attendaient impatiemment. Rien n'avait changé …

Edward commença à se débattre tandis que moi, je déposais mes affaires et me laissais faire. Les coups fusèrent de toutes pars. Certains plus puissants que d'autres. D'autres très faibles. Et un dernier, le plus fort de tous, pour nous achever.

Je me relevais, et aidais Ed à se remettre debout. Il y avait aussi eu droit. Des coups bien plus puissant puisse qu'il s'était débattu. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les toilettes afin de soigner le sang qui coulait de nos plaies. Edward fit couler l'eau, la prit entre ses mains et se les passèrent sur le visage. Je fis de même. Ed jura quand il vit tous le sang et se promit de leur faire payer. Moi, je ne disais rien. Je l'observais en silence et cela le mit encore plus en colère.

-Et toi, tu ne fais rien ? Tu ne te débats pas ?

Je le regardais avec des yeux vide et lui sourit. Un faux sourire. Pour retenir mes larmes.

-Pourquoi se débattre ? Si nous nous débattions, ils nous frappent plus forts. Et quand bien même nous serions plus forts qu'eux, à quoi cela servirait ? Ça ne changerait rien. Nous serions quand même battus.

Edward m'attrapa par le col et me souleva.

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu n'as pas de fierté ou quoi ? Moi ... me faire frapper par une bande d'abruti ... ça me dégoutte !

Je le fixais.

-Ed... Écoute ... moi aussi, je ne supporte pas ça ... mais ... si nous nous abaissons à les frapper eux aussi, on ne sera pas mieux qu'eux, tu sais ... surtout que nous nous ferons renvoyés ...

-Justement ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi on se ferait renvoyés alors qu'eux ne le sont pas !

-N'oublie pas ce sont quand même les amis du fils du proviseur.

Il jura et me lâcha.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de classe tandis que moi, j'allais chercher nos affaires de cours qui étaient resté devant le collège. Évidemment, nos sacs n'y étaient plus, et cette fois ci ce fut à mon tour de lâché un juron.

Je fis le chemin qu'avait fait Edward il y avait maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes, et je frappais à la porte de notre salle. Il était probable que je me fasse renvoyer de cours, étant donné que je n'avais pas mes affaires et que j'étais arrivé avec un quart d'heure de retard.

-Bonjour, excusez mon retard mais-

-Oui, oui je sais, l'élève Elric m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas vos affaires ! Et en plus vous avez été tout deux en retard en cours. Je vous demanderai donc que pour demain, vous ayez vos affaires. Maintenant sortez de cette salle.

Edward se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de moi. Il ferma la porte et partit. Il était encore fâché.

Nous fîmes le trajet jusqu'à chez Ed à pied et dans le plus grand silence. Je restais à l'arrière mais juste avant qu'il ne monte les marches menant au palier, je l'attrapais par le coude et le retournais.

Je baissais la tête et prit sa main dans la mienne.

-...pardon ... c'est ma faute ... je suis désolé ...

Oui. J'étais désolé. Car tout était de ma faute. Uniquement de moi. S'il ne m'avait pas rencontré, il serait avec les autres, dans la classe à rigoler. À blaguer avec ses potes. À draguer les files qui lui plaisent. Mais il a fallut qu'il me rencontre et qu'on devienne ami.

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je me rende compte.

Edward me tapota la tête pour que je la relève. Je m'exécutais quand il me mit une énorme baffe qui me fit relâcher la pression que j'exerçai sur sa main.

-Tu n'as pas honte de dire ça ?

Et je l'avais encore mis en colère.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu dois penser que si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, je serais en train de rigoler avec les abrutis qui nous servent de camarades de classes, et bien tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Je te préfère mille fois plus qu'eux ! Et même si avant il n'y avait que toi qui prenais et que je ne pouvais pas t'aider, maintenant que moi aussi je fais partit de leur souffre douleur, je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi ! Alors ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute ! Et arrête de pleurer parce que tu te crois coupable !

Je le regardai très, mais alors vraiment très, étonné. Il me connaissait vraiment bien.

-Je ...

-Tu n'as rien à dire.

Il me sourit.

-Fais attention en rentrant chez toi. Tchüss !

Je lui fis un signe de main et prit le chemin pour rentrer.

Je tournais la poignée et entrais sans ménagement.

-Tu ne devrais pas être au lycée aujourd'hui ?

Je déglutissais.

-Je ... je me suis fait voler mon sac de cours, et le prof m'a viré.

-Tu ? Ou tu étais avec quelqu'un ?

-Non. J'étais tout seul.

J'évitais de dire qu'Edward était avec moi. _Je ne voulais pas ..._

-Espèce de nullité crasse. Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir d'enfant. Tu es un accident mets toi bien ça dans le crâne...

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Il me frappa. Plusieurs fois. Le sang gicla. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

-Maintenant vient en haut. Il faut que ça serve d'avoir un gosse.

Je le suivis. Je devrai encore LE faire. Il commença à se déshabiller et je fis de même.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire.

J'étais totalement nu. Je me mis à quatre pattes sur le lit et j'attendis. Il se mit derrière moi et me pénétra sauvagement. Je criais.

_Non ... Je ne voulais pas ... Qu'Ed ai droit à la même chose ...Car après tout ... je ne suis là que pour servir celui qui m'a élevé ... je ... Non ... je n'existe pas ..._


	2. Je n'en peux plus POV Edward

Auteur : Miky-chan

Titre : Will

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa et à Katsura Hoshino

Note : je vous le met en même temps que le un, vu que je les ai fini et corrigé en même temps, cadeaux de pardon pour mon absence ;)

Deuxième raison : je n'en peux plus (Edward)

Je m'étais réveillé de bonne humeur ce matin. Je n'étais plus fâché après Allen. Et aujourd'hui encore, j'allais me débattre contre ces abrutis. Je sortis doucement de chez moi pour ne pas réveiller mon petit frère et mon père. Je me dirigeais vers la maison d'Allen.

Je sonnais et il vint directement après. Il me dit que son père dormait encore. Je remarquais cependant quelque chose. Depuis quelque temps, je ne lui en avais pas fait la remarque mais ...

-C'est quoi ce suçon dans ton cou ?

Il s'arrêta net. Il devint blanc.

-T'aurais pu me dire que t'avais une nana qu'a l'air plutôt sauvage.

Cette fois ci, il vira au rose. J'avais touché juste on dirait. Rien que pour l'embêter, je me mis devant lui, m'approchais de son cou et le mordit à l'endroit où il y avait le suçon.

Je me retirais et le regarda. Il était d'un beau rouge tomate. Je m'esclaffais.

-Edward ...

-Je plaisantais ! Aller viens, on y go.

Je partis vers le lycée en compagnie de mon meilleur ami depuis longtemps : Allen.

Cette fois ci, il n'y avait personne à la grille d'entrée. Pas comme hier. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

On se dirigea dans notre salle de classe.

Quand les cours furent enfin finis, moi et Allen, allâmes vers le jardin se trouvant derrière le lycée. Là bas, il y avait un cerisier en fleur magnifique qui faisait de l'ombre.

Nous nous installions comme à notre habitude et mangions notre repas. Après avoir fini, nous discutions de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'Allen tombe finalement dans les bras de Morphée. C'était lors de ses journées calme et paisible que je craignais le pire. D'ailleurs, ma crainte fut justifié car le duo le plus sexy du lycée arrivait devant nous, avec derrière eux, leur petit groupe.

-Oui. Tu as sûrement raison. Et puis en plus ...

Le sourire qu'il arborait dès lors disparut, pour laisser place à une mine neutre. Son ami le remarqua et regarda dans la même direction que lui. Lui qui avait toujours ce visage neutre paraissait surpris.

Allen roupillait doucement tandis que je sentais une inévitable approche de combat à venir.

En plus, six contre un, c'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas dans les règles !

Je commençais à dévisager les premiers. THE Duo de choc. Les plus beau mecs de se bled. Il avait tous les deux un point commun : des yeux noirs aussi profonds que la nuit et des cheveux de jais. Seulement, l'un avait les cheveux beaucoup plus court que l'autre, alors que l'autre attaché ses cheveux d'ébènes en queue de cheval haute. Rien à dire; ils étaient sacrément bien foutu. C'était Roy Mustang, le tombeur, et Yuu Kanda, le kendoka. Le petit groupe de derrière était les autres mecs sexy du lycée. Il y avait un rouquin avec un bandeau sur l'oeil, un gars avec des cheveux ... vert, l'autre était blond avec des cheveux court et avait une cigarette entre les dents, et enfin, un autre, à la droite du blond avait des cheveux avec d'étranges reflets violet. Ces mecs avaient pour noms respectifs; Lavi Bookman, très intelligent et qui s'intéresse énormément à l'histoire du passé (je le sais bien, nous sommes dans le même court !), Envy Culus, qui est, certes, un fauteur de trouble mais n'en est pas moins le meilleur élève de sa classe, Jean Havoc qui préfère par dessus tout la botanique (il est le présidant de ce club) et Tiky Mikk qui excelle dans la physique (pas le sport, hein ! La physique !).

-Dis, tu sais qu'on c'était tous donné rendez-vous ici aujourd'hui ?

Je regardai sans ciller celui qui avait parlé : Mustang. Je répondais avec un ton acerbe.

-Non, je ne savais pas. Et je ne veux pas savoir.

Le gars aux cheveux d'ébènes parut assez étonné par le ton que j'avais employé. Ce fut Envy qui s'avança, qui prit la parole et mon col par la même occasion.

-Non, mais attends là ! On te dit qu'on avait rendez-vous ici, alors tu dégages !

-Pff. Uniquement parce que vous êtes les plus beaux mecs du lycée, vous vous donnez tous les droits ? Laissez-moi rire !

-Que ?

Il me mit un poing bien placé. Je recrachais le sang qui était dans ma bouche. Je me relevais et courut en sa direction. Hors de question que je le laisse gagner. Ma fierté ne me le permettait pas.

J'allais lui mettre une bonne gifle tandis que quelqu'un m'attrapa par derrière.

Ce fut pareil pour Envy. Alors qu'il allait riposter à mon attaque, le kendoka l'arrêta en lui mettant ses bras derrière les aisselles.

-Envy, ce n'est pas le moment de se battre.

Je regardais derrière mon épaule. Allen me regardait avec insistance. Son regard me disait ''tu es vraiment impossible''. Je soupirais. Si Allen n'avait pas été là, je serais sûrement à l'hôpital. Je lui souris signe qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter sur mes intentions.

Allen se détacha de moi et vint se mettre à mes cotés en me mettant tout de même une petite (grosse) tape sur la tête.

-Aiiieuh !

Il me lança un regard noir. Puis, il se retourna vers le kendoka.

-Je suis désolé. Edward est impulsif et ne réfléchit pas avant de parler.

Nouveau regard noir.

-Nous y allons. Vous pouvez faire votre rendez-vous.

-PARDON ? Tu te plis à leurs attentes maintenant ?

-Toi, tu la fermes et tu te ramènes avec moi. Allez !

Le kendoka jeta un oeil à Allen et l'interpella.

-Oui ?

-Ce n'est pas à ton ami de s'excuser, c'est à Envy.

-Hein ? Et pourquoi donc ?

-La ferme. C'est lui qui a commencé à se battre avec lui.

Envy me désigna par un signe de tête.

-Ah ... Euh ... Allons-y Ed !

-Ouais, ouais ...

Et nous partîmes.

L'après midi se déroula sans encombre. Il n'y eu aucun problème durant les cours. Et ce, pour notre plus grand bonheur. Cependant, ce que nous ne savions pas, c'était que le pire arrivait toujours en dernier.

Allen était allé à l'infirmerie, pour cause de mal de tête durant le cours de latin, et moi, j'étais rentré. Nos habitudes étaient de nous attendre mutuellement, mais lorsque l'un d'entre nous s'avérait être malade, nous passions outre nos habitudes. C'était ainsi depuis toujours, et nous ne voulions pas que cela change.

J'avais donc laissé un Allen malade aux bons soins de notre infirmier, en lui faisant promettre de m'appeler dès qu'il aurait fini sa journée. Effectivement, le Mardi, quand je terminais à 16h, lui terminait à 17h.

Lorsque je poussais la porte d'entrée, ce fut pour me retrouver à terre, avec mon jeune frère sur moi. Comme d'habitude, il m'avait sauté dessus à peine j'avais franchit le hall.

Je lui rendis l'étreinte, et lui souris. Il se releva rapidement et s'excusa disant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me sauter dessus tellement il était impatient de me revoir, qu'il en avait assez de rester chaque jour dans cette immense maison, à rien faire.

Effectivement, mon frère ayant une maladie incurable, il était obligé de rester à la maison, à l'abri.

Mon père arriva, brisant notre chaleureuse étreinte, comme à chaque fois. Il me demanda d'aller faire le repas, chose que je fis sans aucune protestation. Je n'aimais pas cuisiner, mais pour le bien de mon frère, je le faisais sans rechigner. Notre mère était morte il y avait maintenant 7 ans, et mon père ne s'en était jamais réellement remit.

Depuis, la mort de celle-ci, j'avais l'impression de découvrir une autre personne que celle qu'avait été mon père depuis toujours. Depuis ce jour là, non seulement ma vie avait prit une tournure pour le moins … sinistre. J'avais même était obligé de cacher des choses à mon frère. _Trop de choses…_

J'entendis des pas arriver dans la cuisine, tandis que je finissais de faire cuire les pâtes. Mon frère étant remonté dans sa chambre, à écouter de la musique avec son mp3, il n'y avait que deux personnes au rez-de-chaussée. Moi, ainsi que mon père.

Il arriva dans mon dos. Encore une fois, pour la protection de mon frère, j'allais être obligé de ne rien faire, ni de ne rien dire. _Encore une fois … Une fois de trop …_

-Ed, ne veux-tu pas installer la table ?

-Si, j'allais justement le faire.

Je me dirigeais vers la table, tout en sachant pertinemment que s'il m'avait demandé cela, ce n'était nullement pour vraiment mettre la table, mais bel et bien pour faire ce qu'il avait l'habitude.

J'arrivais enfin vers la table, en regardant du coin de l'œil les faits et gestes de mon père. Il y avait dans sa main gauche, un couteau suisse, dont il avait sortit la lame. Je commençais à poser les assiettes tout en ressentant une légère pression au niveau du bas de mon dos. Je finis de les poser, et m'attaquer aux verres. J'en posais un à la place de mon père. _La lame traversa ma peau._ J'esquissais un sourire amer. _Le sang coula lentement du bas de mon dos jusqu'à mes cuisses._

-C'est bien Ed, continues de mettre la table.

Je sortais les serviettes, et les installais. _Une nouvelle pression se fit sentir au niveau de l'épaule._ Je retenais un gémissement de douleur, il ne fallait pas que mon frère m'entende. _Il ne doit pas savoir._ Je m'agrippais à la table, ne pouvant plus retenir mes larmes de douleur.

_Oui … Depuis ce funeste jour, je ne reconnus plus mon père. Depuis ce jour-là, il me battait tous les jours, comme s'il devait combler sa douleur, par la douleur des autres. Il ne put s'en prendre à mon petit frère, étant bien trop jeune pour résister aux assauts de mon père. Hélas, même 7 ans après, mes journées se répètent, encore et encore, se finissant toujours par un bain de sang et de douleur. Personne ne fut jamais au courant, et personne ne sera au courant de cela. Cette chose, doit rester entre moi, et mon père. C'est tout. Seulement … Oui, seulement je n'en peux plus ... Je suis à bout…_


End file.
